Garments and bags are essential items that people wear and carry. A garment may include textile materials and improve the comfort of the wearer. It can shield against hot or cold conditions and serve as a barrier keeping infectious and toxic materials away from the wearer's body. It protects the wearer from dangerous elements and thus enhances safety during the conduct of the wearer's activities. Bags are commonly used by people to transport personal items from place to place. People use a bag to store various articles when they go out or travel. Generally, bags are used for storing items. However, at some point if the user has nothing to store in the bag, carrying the empty bag could be troublesome.
In this regard, if a garment can be converted to a bag, or vice versa, it could solve the problem and be useful for its user. For example, if the user encounters an unexpected event, such as weather changes during the traveling, the user might need extra clothing. If the user can convert the bag to a garment and wears the same, the user can solve the problem. Furthermore, in doing so, during the traveling, the user can decrease the volume of baggages by brining a single item that can be convertible to either a bag or a garment.
Likewise, if the temperature rises, the user may desire to take off the garment worn. In that case, the user needs a spare hand for carrying the garment. If the user can convert the user's garment to a bag and wear the same, it would be convenient for the user. Therefore, it is demanded that a garment be convertible to a bag and vice versa.